my emerald summer
by baby devils
Summary: Its summer time! Bella, Alice, and Jasper are spending the summer at the Cullen's house with the biggest player, Edward. Will Bella just ignore the weakness in her knees when ever he looks at her or will things get hot? sorry lame sum but enjoy BXE
1. A Bikini?

Hi there my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I go to Boston UN. I live with my best friend Alice Cullen who is also my roommate. Alice is an awesome friend but some times gets ahead of her self when she's in pixie mode. Tomorrow we are going back home to Forks to spend the summer with our families. Turns out Alice did some shopping and sneaked clothes for me in my suitcase.

" Alice are you serious?" I asked her while grabbing the midnight blue bikini I found. " you actually think I'm going to wear this while we are staying at our parents homes?"

" Well i thought that since we are going to be staying at my parents beach house we would be taking a swim." Alice said

" Well i just your right, but i i find any more clothes in hear that are to fancy and that look expensive i am not whatsoever going to wear them you hear me?" i said knowing pretty well that she stashed a lot more clothes in my suitcase that i don't really have time to take out.

" well you better get use to it because there's a lot more where that came form." Alice said with a slight pout on her lips

" aw come on, i told you not to buy me any clothes for the trip Alice!" i screamed at her " you better start running because i will make sure of it that when I'm done with you you'll have a broken leg!"

"you wouldn't" Alice said quirking up one of her eyebrow's. i started to move towards her my smirk growing wide. " oh no" was all she could say before i started chasing her.

Just then Jasper opened the door and Alice ran behind him and hide from my view.

" that's right you better hide you little pixie!" i yelled at her trying to go around Jasper to get Alice.

" Alright ladies, stop it or you both will be hiding." Jasper said putting a hand on my and Alice's shoulder " and not just form each other but from me."

" Fine but Bella really hurt me." Alice said trying to seduce Jasper

" first of all what happened?" Jasper asked closing the door when we had finally move to sit on the couch

" Well your little pixie there thought it was OK to sneak some clothes into my suitcase one day before we actually leave which means that i don't even have time to take them out." i said

" Well what do you expect, i mean it is Alice?" Jasper said calmly as if it wasn't really a big deal.

" Yeah come on Bells i mean i was just making sure that you actually had some good clothes to wear when we are there" Alice said in a innocent voice " and i mean it was either that or i would have not let you pick out what you wanted to wear tomorrow and i would have woken you up early to play Bella barbie. So its up to you what do you prefer?"

"well i guess your right, i mean you would have done it anyways." i said going into the mini fridge we had to get some water.

" Great so know that everything is set why don't we get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Jasper said holding a yawning Alice in his arms.

" yeah i guess your right, all this yelling wore out all my energy" i said also yawning

" okay let me just get Alice to bed and I'll see you guys tomorrow OK?" Jasper asked

" OK bye." i yawned an went into my room to get some rest for tomorrow's big trip as Alice liked to call it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Wake up sleepy head we have a big day today!" Alice said while jumping up on my bed and shaking my shoulders to wake me up

"aw Alice do we have to go now?" i wined " i mean cant i just stay in bed for at least five more minutes?" i tried to reason with her

" No, we have to get ready now because we have an early flight so come on get up we don't have much time!"

"of course we have time its just-" i turned to look at my clock on my bed side table " OMG, Alice why didn't you wake me up, we only have two hours to get ready now!"

" Well..." she stared off with a slight pout on her lips " Jasper came early to wake me up so i could wake you up and then i was showing him my outfit for today and one thing lead to another..."

"Ewww, TMI Alice " i said in a grossed out tone " i DON'T need details, anyways besides you an jasper doing who knows what i only have two hours to get dressed and do my hair, i mean we are going to be meeting your parents"

" And i don't even have my outfit planned out" i said in a panicked tone getting up and rumbling through my dresser looking for something to wear

" Not to worry i already have an outfit for you to wear" Alice exceeded

" But Alice I thought you said that if i let you pack some clothes for me that you would let me pick out my own outfit for today" i wined " and how did you know that i wouldn't have time to look for an..."

" Oh Alice don't tell me that you planned this all out so you could get your way!" I yelled at her

"Well i didn't exactly plan it out, you see ,well..." she said backing away a little

"Alice you are the worst but i guess since i don't have that much time left that-"

"great I'll get my stuff and we will start right away!" Alice interrupted jumping towards me and hugging me so tight that i could hardly breath

" Can't breath" was all I could say

"Oh, sorry" she said letting go of me " I will be right back don't go anywhere OK?" she asked making sure i didn't go any where

" Where could i go, you know every room in this in this apartment" i said with a frown

"Good." was all she said before she ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face just as Jasper walked in

" Thanks Bella" he said and took a seat on my bed

" What for?" I asked wondering what he meant

" For letting her do Bella barbie on you, it was that or we would have to take the late flight." he explained

"Oh, well your welcome but I just have one question" i said just as Alice walked in going strait to my bathroom

" OK, shoot" he gestured for me to continue

" How do you put up with it all, i mean when she's in pixie mode?" he just shrugged hid shoulders

" Come on Bella we only have two hours!" Alice yelled form the bathroom coming out and dragging me in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: All the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  
**  
plz R&R !**

thanks :)

Oh, and there are going to be lemons further in the story.


	2. you take my breath away

" Come on ladies its time to go or we will be missing our flight." Jasper said knocking on the door for us to hurry up

" OK, were almost done i just have to finish up her hair" Alice replied

" OK, I'll be waiting downstairs with the luggage by the car." Jasper said leaving us

" OK, were almost done just one more spray." Alice said sort of to herself " OK my master piece is done take a look" Alice said to me turning my chair around so that i could see myself

" Omg Alice!" i said looking at myself in the mirror satisfied " you really out did your self this time. Thank you!" I said while hugging her

" Your Welcome now come on Jasper's waiting." Alice said when i finally let go of her.

i took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a stunning blue cocktail dress that hugged my curves in all the right places with my hair in lose ringlets that fell around my face with light makeup on.

" Com on Bella its time to go, you drool all over yourself when we are in the plane." Alice said dragging me out of the bathroom

"OK, i just want one last look at the apartment." i said taking one last look at the apartment

" I am really going to miss this place." i sighed locking the door behind me heading towards the elevator

" I know exactly what you mean but hey cheer up its not like were moving form the place right?" Alice said

" Ya, i guess your right." I said agreeing with her. the red light on the top of the elevator blinked twice and said floor # 1 and we exited through the doors.

" Its about time you two got down, I've been waiting so long i think i have grey hair" Jasper joked earning a playful punch in the arm by Alice

" Ow, sorry." he said rubbing his arm " but i guess it was worth it because you two look stunning." Jasper said looking at both of us while helping Alice in the front seat while i went to the back of Alice's yellow Porsche.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to the airport was short. When I entered the plane and took my seat beside Alice i just plugged in my headphones and listened to music while looking out the window. The plane ride was long but comfortable when we finally arrived at Forks. Alice, Jasper and i when to pick out our luggage when Jasper's phone rang

"Hello, this is Jasper" he said then paused to listen " OK, we will be looking out for them, thanks." pause " OK, bye."

"who was that?" Alice said joining Alice

" Um, change in plan, instead for Carlisle and Esme picking us up Emmett and Edward will be." He replied with a shrug

" Oh, OK so Edward's driving his Volvo?" she asked "because i don't think there will be enough space for all my luggage." She said with a 'it's not my fault' look

" No, they said that we have to look out for Emmett's jeep because they knew that you would be bringing a lot of suitcases." He replied with a smirk while i chuckled

"OK so, are they going to be driving a huge jeep that has a huge man in the front seat with the biggest smile i have ever seen, and a guy that has brownz hair in the passenger seat?" I asked looking at the jeep that was heading strait towards us

" Yeah how did you know?" Jasper said while i pointed to the jeep that just pulled up in front of us

" Oh." was all he got out before Emmett came running out of the jeep and pulling all three of us in a bone crushing hug

" Omg, i still can't believe you guys are here!"Emmett said finally dropping us " we are going to have so much fun playing the we and making fun of Bella while she trip's over her own feet." Emmett said while giving me a small nudge

" Hey, that is totally not fun if you ask me." i said defending myself and straining my hair out

" well it is for us, oh and by the way you look really nice Bella." Emmett said giving me a smile then went to help jasper and Edward who were already loading up the suitcases a hand while Alice entered the jeep

" Well let me give you guys a hand." i said going for my suitcase when Edward went for it to and our hands touched sending a shock up my arm

" Oh, sorry." i said pulling away my hand and looking up to meet two gorgeous emerald eyes. we just stared into each others eyes forgetting everything and everyone around us, well at least that's what i thought.

" OK, are you two just going to stand there and look at each other or are you going to put away the suitcase so we can get a move on?" Emmett said coming in between us and putting the suitcase away. i looked away and hide my face with my hair trying to hide the blush i felt creep up on my cheeks

" it's only been about fifteen minutes and i already got Bella to blush!" Emmett said excitedly shutting the jeeps trunk and going towards the drivers side, that's when i realized that me and Edward were the last two people left to get into the jeep.

" Are you two coming or not?" Alice said throught the back window

" Uh, ya I'm coming." i said moving towards the side door and opening it to find one of Alice's suitcase on one of the seat's

" Oh, ya while you two were staring at each other we had to put one of Alice's suitcases in the middle seat because there wasn't enough room." Jasper said turning around to look at Edward and I " so that means that Bella, you have to sit on Edwards lap."

"Sorry." Alice said innocently in her seat " its not my fault that i like to shop, god" she said folding her arms on her chest when we all turned to look at her

" No its OK i don't mind." Edward said moving ahead of me and getting in the jeep

" OK, so how do we do this?" I asked trying to get in the jeep

" Edward help her i feel bad that my shopping has to make Bella have to sit on your lap, i mean no one Know who else has sat on that lap of your in who knows what." Alice said causing Edward to glare at her " What?"

"OK, just give me your hand and I'll pull you up on my lap, OK?"

" OK" i replied thinking about all the different girls who sat on Edwards lap with probably nothing but a pair of under ware

Edward held out his hand and i took it and when i went to put my foot in the jeep it got caught in something. i closed my eye's and waited for the hurting to begin but all i felt was a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist

" You have to be more careful you could get your self hurt." Edward whispered in my ear. Our faces were just inches apart when he pulled away and i could fell his breath on my face and i felt my knees go weak. All i could do to respond was nod my head an he chuckled

" Um, thanks." i said when i could finally get words out of my mouth.

" Anytime" he whispered in my ear staring at me. We finally got on the road and were heading towards the Cullen's house.


	3. Awkward Dinner

As I sat on Edwards lap I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eyes he was staring at me. It was kind of weird to be sitting on a gorgeous man's lap but I couldn't help but think that I fit perfectly on his lap while his hands were around my waist. It took all the fiber in my being not to just kiss him right there and then, I mean I bet if you were sitting on the hottest guy you have ever seen lap while he held you that you would be the one having difficulty stopping yourself from jumping him.

" OK, everyone we are here!" Emmett said excitedly as he opened his door and got out to help Jasper who was already at the trunk take our luggage out and into the house.

" Hey, Eddie boy why don't you help Bella out of the jeep and come give us a hand?" Emmett said from the back of the jeep.

" OK, just give me your hand and I'll help you out and then you can go in the house and help my mom by time I chock Emmett to death for calling me Eddie boy, OK?" Edward asked already helping me out of the jeep while glaring at Emmett.

" OK, but I'll need my overnight bag so that I can freshen up." I said looking and my feet trying to hide the blush I felt creeping up on my cheeks from Edward.

" Sure, no problem." He said with a smirk on his lips. While I looked at his get my over night bag all I could possibly think was; why the hell was he smirking when I asked him to get my over night bag?

EPOV

" Sure, no problem." I said smirking as I made my way to the trunk of Emmett's Jeep to look for Bella's over night bag. All I could think about was what Bella had in her over night bag? I know that I may sound perverted but it's not my fault that Bella Swan was so irresistible.

" Here you go." I said handing Bella her over night bag

" Thank but i have a question." Bella said taking the bag from my hand.

" OK, well what do you want to ask?" I said wondering what the angle standing in front of me would possibly want to ask a player like me

" Well when i was asking you if you could grab my over night bag i couldn't help but wonder why you were smirking?" she asked. Why? Why me? Why did she have to ask that question? Now what am i going to say, 'Oh the reason why i was smirking was because i was hoping that there was some hot lingerie in your over night bag that you would wear in front of me',? I'm going to have to be very careful around this girl the next time my mind goes crazy.

" I Um, well... was-" i started.

" wondering what she had in her over night bag and picturing her in some hot lingerie?" Emmett interrupted finished my sentence with smirk which was gone the minute i shot him a clod look.

" Emmett if you don't shut that mouth of yours i swear to god I'll shut it for you." i said glaring at him one last time before returning my attention back to Bella while Emmett ran away looking terrified. "Um sorry about that." i said running my hand through my hair.

" It is Emmett were talking about." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. " But were you actually picturing me in 'some hot lingerie'?" she asked looking at me in the eyes

" Um well i sort of was but well..." i started

" Well now i know exactly what Alice means by you being a major player." she said while walking away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: sorry guy i think this story is pretty stupid sooo I'm not going to finish it.**

**Well at least not finish it for now.**


	4. finishing this story

To any one that may like to continue this awful story I have started and finish it off then feel free to just as long as you email me to confirm your decision, thank you!


End file.
